


Ten-Worded Thoughts CHELLEY

by LordRebeccaSama



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, Complete, Crack, Crossover, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Smut, Ten Words Meme, UST, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordRebeccaSama/pseuds/LordRebeccaSama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ten-worded thoughts based on different topics. CHELLEY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten-Worded Thoughts CHELLEY

**1\. Angst**  
Why was this idiot in charge of the test subjects?

**2\. AU**  
Wheatley showed the new girl around Aperture Science Boarding School.

**3\. Crack!fic**  
Chell held Wheatley's shining silver metal body close to her.

**4\. Crossover**  
Wheatley stared at Fawkes, hoping his days were not numbered.

**5\. First Time**  
"What now?" a naked Wheatley asked an equally naked Chell.

**6\. Fluff**  
Chell giggled softly at the actions of her moronic boyfriend.

**7\. Humor**  
"Are you sure a colander doesn't go on your head?"

**8\. Hurt/Comfort**  
"I'm serious, Wheatley.  Your skinned knee _will_ heal.  Calm down."

**9\. Smut**  
Chell arched her back and moaned under Wheatley's hesitant touches.

**10\. UST**  
Wheatley looked down at the unknown tent in his pants.


End file.
